Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an action-aware device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wearable action-aware device integrated with fabric. Users are able to obtain their action information, such as an exercise action state of the users, by reassuring through wearing the present invention wearable action-aware device.
Description of Related Art
With the progress of social economy, science and technology, and living standards, people have already developed more profound realization of the importance of health. In addition to putting emphasis on a health diet, exercise is emphasized even more to maintain good health.
However, an exerciser usually does not understand the action information during exercise, such as whether the action is correct. In order to understand the action information during exercise, an action-aware device is necessary. A prior art sensing device (or called a sensor) detects external information by employing natural physical or biological characteristics, and the sensing device has continued developing with the progress of science and technology. In combination with knowledge accumulated by people in the fields of science, physics, and medicine, nowadays not only has the sensor been used as a tool for exploring knowledge by people, but the sensor can also provide lives with more convenient services when combined with communication, Internet of Things, and computation of big data in the cloud.
In the prior art action measurement, an action-aware device can be utilized to measure actions of a human body, which is performed by directly placing plural sensors on the human body. Generally speaking, the method of sensing “actions” of a human body comprises detecting direction and speed (acceleration sensor), and the like. Hence, the prior art action sensing method usually requires measuring changes of physical quantities (gravity, speed), so that a structure constituted by mechanical components is normally adopted. However, today's micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) have become an advanced process technology that can miniaturize a traditional mechanical system to the size of a chip. Nowadays, the MEMs also have become an important technology through which the action sensors can be placed into many wearable devices, such as mobile phones, watches, etc.
As mentioned above, the acceleration sensor, which is also called a gravity sensor (G-Sensor) or an accelerometer, performs measurements by detecting movement and speed of a human body. If directions are also added, one acceleration sensor can sense an axial direction, two acceleration sensors can sense plane shifts (X, Y), and three acceleration sensors that are referred to as a triaxial acceleration sensor can perform a full range of three-dimensional sensing (X, Y, Z). Acceleration sensors have already been applied to the somatosensory control. For example, the actions of a hand can be detected by just waving the wii remote in the hand in the control method of game consoles wii. Such kind of wearable devices can also be used for measuring walking steps, distance, computing calories that have been consumed, etc. when been applied to exercise.
In addition, it has been proposed that the electromyography (EMG) is used to analyze human actions. The EMG is a physiological sensor of electrical characteristics of muscle. By sensing the action potential generated because of muscular contraction or relaxation, the human actions are detected.
The prior arts mentioned above all have a certain effect on understanding the human exercise state. However, plural sensors need to be respectively placed on limbs when the human action is measured to measure the actions of the limbs. Not only do the sensors placed on limbs increase the burden of the user, but they also increase the cost of the measurement device. Additionally, the signal quality is not stable, such as too many noises, weak signals, etc.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to provide an action sensing technology that imposes no burden on users and has a lower cost.